


lack of inhibition works wonders in revealing every demon

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2018 [30]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Extremely Dubious Consent, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2018. Day thirty.There's more than one way to shut someone up.





	lack of inhibition works wonders in revealing every demon

**Author's Note:**

> This is an incredibly negative view on Batlantern. I don't necessarily feel bad about that because, as of right now, Bruce has done a lot of things in canon that I think points to him reacting to situations very violently.
> 
> We've got one day left! I'm ending it tomorrow on a happier note!
> 
> Title is from "Boyish" by Japanese Breakfast.
> 
> Enjoy?

So, maybe bringing up the wedding was a bit far. Hal could admit it when he took things over the line, he did it often enough to be able to see the signs.

And, boy, could he see the signs? Bruce’s jaw clenched, his eyes actually expressed some sort of emotion, and Hal was reminded as to why he really didn’t hang out with the League as much as he used to. Why he let John, or Simon and Jessica take the role as resident Green Lantern. 

He could invent problems with the other members, express his dissatisfaction with Diana or Clark getting all the credit, but there was only one real point of contention with the League and him and that point was Bruce. He brought out the worst in Hal so, as much as he didn’t like that there was a hand around his throat, forcing him up against a locker, he couldn’t really blame Bruce for it.

Hal could apologize, put his hands up and surrender. It was the best thing he could think about doing, and it would prevent a hell of a lot more conflict.

“Seems like I struck a nerve there, Spooky. Still feeling all weepy over that huh?” Hal said instead, a smirk splitting his face.

He didn’t _like_ being an asshole, but how come he was always the one who got called out for being one? Bruce said all sorts of shit to him and the rest of the League, and he got away with it because he was Batman or whatever, but Hal makes an observation and he’s the jerk? 

Bruce always brought it to violence too, which was why he expected the fist hitting his face, hauling off of him and hitting _hard_. He was still wearing his gauntlet as well, while Hal had taken his ring off, so it wasn’t like two Supers clashing, it was a guy with a weapon hitting another guy in the face.

“Fuck!” Hal spat, mouth filling with blood, and he knew that Bruce wasn’t screwing around.

He had really hit a nerve. Which was why he should’ve just shut up, grabbed for his ring and gotten out of there. Let Bruce take it out on the next person he saw, maybe he’d send Guy over and let him get the brunt of it. Instead, he turned his head and spat out a mouthful of blood, grin stained bright red.

"You hit your kid that hard, or am I just special?”

He had seen the video of course, everyone had. He really didn’t expect to be using it as some sort of sick power play that they had going on but he couldn’t help it. Hal really needed to learn to shut up but it was almost worth it to see the way his eyes lit up with his anger. Of course, the fist hit his face again and it stopped being worth it, especially as the next mouthful of blood had a tooth in it and he really couldn’t afford to get it fixed.

He tongued at the spot, thinking that he was lucky that it was in the back at least. Maybe Kyle or another Lantern could fix it for him somehow, what was some dental reconstruction surgery between friends after all?

“Aw, you’re ruining my pretty smile, Bruce.” He sneered.

At least Bruce didn’t hit him again. He seemed transfixed, like his mind checked out and he was running on autopilot. Maybe it was because Hal had called himself pretty or because he had wrecked his mouth already, but Bruce was pushing a thumb into his mouth, opening it and thumbing at the spot where he had knocked out the tooth.

And then his free hand was working at his own belt and things stopped being so familiar because they hadn’t ever done anything like that before. He didn’t even think that Bruce had any such desires but there he was, hard as a fucking rock in between his legs.

Everyone had seen the pictures of course, but it was different when it was hard and in Hal’s face. Guy had made fun of his size but it seemed a lot bigger from that angle.

Hal couldn’t really do anything about it, he tried to snap his jaw shut but Bruce had it wrenched open with his fingers, sliding his cock in unceremoniously and Hal found himself really wishing that he had just shut up. 

It was too late though. Bruce’s other hand came up, fingers tangling into his hair and keeping his head still as he tried to shift away, cock heavy on his tongue. The taste of precum mixed with the blood in his mouth. 

Bruce pushed in and in and in and _in_ , until the head was pushing up against the back of his throat and Hal found himself gagging on it. He made a noise that sounded sick to his own ears, stomach jumping like it wanted to empty the contents of his stomach. He swallowed thickly, and Bruce moaned because of it, pushing into the back of his throat again just to hear him make that noise again.

Then he was tilting Hal’s head back, sliding down into his throat. Hal wasn’t exactly in the habit of deep throating people, still making those sick, pathetic little gagging noises as Bruce used him.

His own hands came up, he thought about pushing Bruce away but he figured that he probably wouldn’t stop anyway, so he tangled his shaking hands into the fabric of Bruce’s pants and just held on. It would be better to just sit and take it, trying his best not to throw up when it was all done.

Because it would be over soon. He recognized the way Bruce’s hips started to push in just a little harder, with a little less rhythm. The noises he made stayed quiet but grew more frequent, and Hal figured that it wouldn’t be much longer.

After a few more thrusts, Bruce was pulling out just slightly to shoot cum over his tongue. The taste of it mixed with blood was absolutely disgusting, but he swallowed anyway because he knew that it was what Bruce wanted him to do.

And then Bruce was coming back to reality, a horrified look on his face. His hands shook as he pulled them back, hesitating like he was going to touch Hal again. Instead, Hal got to his feet, wiping his mouth with his hand and calling his ring to him. The last thing he wanted to hear was some half baked apology that Bruce would muster, instead shooting him another sneer.

As he flew far, far away, he figured that he should probably learn to shut up.

But he probably wouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to either leave some hate (or love) either here or on my tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic blog.](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2018. Feel free to read them all in order or pick and choose what you're interested in! Check back throughout the month of October for more.


End file.
